Take Me to Church
Take Me to Church (En Español: Llévame a la Iglesia), es una canción interpretada en el episodio We Built This Glee Club. La versión original pertenece a Hozier. Letra Roderick: My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner If the heavens ever did speak She's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week 'We were born sick, You heard them say it My Church offers no absolutes She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.' The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you Roderick con Jane: I was born sick, But I love it Command me to be well Roderick: Amen. Amen. Amen. Roderick con New Directions: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Roderick con Jane, Kitty, y New Directions: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Tristan: If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the Goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice Roderick con Kitty: Drain the whole sea Get something shiny Kitty: Something meaty for the main course Tristan: That's a fine looking high horse Jane: What you got in the stable? Roderick: We've a lot of starving faithful Roderick con Kitty: That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work Roderick con Kitty y New Directions: Take me to church Roderick con New Directions: I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Roderick con Jane, Kitty, y New Directions: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Tristan con Jane: No Masters or Kings When the ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin Roderick con Kitty: In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene Only then I am human Only then I am clean Roderick: Oh, oh Amen. Amen. Amen. Roderick con Jane y New Directions: Take me to church Roderick con New Directions (Jane): I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies (Woah!) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife (Yeah) Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life (Let me give you my life) Roderick con Kitty y New Directions (y Jane): Take me to church I'll worship (like a dog at the shrine of your lies) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life. Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jane Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Roderick Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tristan Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio We Build This Glee Club Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada